Arbol navideño
by inuchara2511
Summary: one-shot AMUTO navideño muy tierno n.n ; si nos llegáramos a casar cada año te tendría un árbol de navidad; me lo prometes?


Este ficción es de cuando Ikuto se esconde de Easter en casa de Amu la mejor temporada del mundo n.n

-¿Amu estas despierta?- pregunta un peli azul

\- ¿qué quieres?- pregunta una adormilada Amu

-no puedo dormir- dice Ikuto apenado

\- ¿porque, te duele algo, te sientes bien?- pregunta con preocupación

-ohh te preocupo- dice el peli azul con burla (que poco le duro la pena ^0^)

\- cállate baka heitan- dice Amu sonrojada

-*cof* *cof* *cof*- Ikuto empieza a toser

\- ¿Ikuto, te duele?- pregunta Amu acariciado la espalda de Ikuto

-un poco -admite el peli azul desviando su mirada

\- acompáñame- dice Amu ayudando a Ikuto a pararse

-¿a dónde? Pregunta Ikuto confundido

\- al piso de abajo para ver si en el botiquín tengo medicina- afirma Amu con una sonrisa dulce

\- ¿ y qué hay de tus padres?- pregunta Ikuto

\- hoy no están llevaron a Ami a una fiesta de detectives o algo así-

\- ¿ y exactamente para que tengo que bajar? – hoy Ikuto esta muy preguntón ¬_¬

\- para ver que medicina te puedo dar-

\- okey –

\- quédate aquí sentado en lo que busco algo que pueda servir ¿si ?- le dice a Amu

\- si esta bien – asiente Ikuto revisando con la mirada la sala

Ikuto POV

Estaba en la sala de la casa de Amu realmente es muy bonita pero sobretodo me llama la atención un pino de navidad muy bien decorado sin las luces prendidas lo cual me decepciona un poco, la verdad es que hace mucho que no había visto uno o al menos no de cerca desde que se fue mi papa y mi mama pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital todos los adornos navideños se han ido al olvido mi padrastro odia la navidad y lo último que quiere es ponerlos sinceramente extraño todas esas cosas

Fin del Ikuto POV

-oye Ikuto – dice Amu agitando su mano frente el rostro de Ikuto

-¿que te pasa?- pregunta la peli rosa

\- nada ¿por?-

\- es que te quedaste viendo a la nada – dice Amu ofreciéndole la medicina en una cuchara a Ikuto

\- no miraba a la nada , miraba el árbol- responde Ikuto mientras toma la medicina – iiuugg sabe mal- se queja el peli azul

\- vamos no seas infantil- dice Amu en su tono COOL & SEXY

\- ¿mande?- pregunta Ikuto que había vuelto a perderse viendo el árbol sin escuchar lo que decía Amu

\- debes extrañar estar en tu casa en estas fechas ¿no?- pregunta Amu

\- no realmente- dice con neutralidad Ikuto –oye puedes prender los focos del árbol?- pregunta Ikuto con ilusión en los ojos

\- Claro – responde Amu un poco sonrojada – listo que te parece?

\- es muy bonito- dice Ikuto cerrando los ojos

\- en tu casa no ponen árbol? – pregunta Amu

\- no , desde hace mucho no pones árbol de navidad- dice Ikuto neutralmente

\- cuando te cases y tengas hijos pondrás árbol de navidad- pregunta Amu

\- no lo se quizás en unos años pierda el interés- dice el peli azul viendo el árbol

\- si nos casáramos yo me aseguraría de que pusiéramos el árbol navideño todos los años- dice para si misma la pequeña Amu

\- así que piensas que nos vamos a casar?- pregunta un lindo peli azul abrazando por atrás a Amu

\- QUE! NO?! YO NO DIJE ESO BAKAA!- dice Amu sonrojada intentando zafarse del abrazo de Ikuto

\- a mi no me molestaría casarme contigo- dice en el oído un peli azul de manera sexy

\- CALLATE! IDIOTA! Si ya te sientes bien sube a dormir y cállate - dice Amu corriendo escaleras arriba seguida por Ikuto

\- oye Amu si deberás nos llegáramos a casar ¿me prometes conseguir de verdad un árbol navideño todos los años?- pregunta Ikuto mientras se acuesta para dormir

\- callate!- grita una muy sonrojada Amu volviendo a acostarse – solo si llegara a pasar "si" te lo prometo- dice susurrando

\- entonces yo prometo casarme contigo- dice susurrando de igual manera Ikuto

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUES en la casa TSKUYOMI HINAMORI❤

-ya bebe no llores- dice un lindo peli azul meciendo a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos mientras se sienta en un sillón frente a un hermoso árbol navideño

\- te lo prometí ¿no?- dice una peli rosa sentándose junto al peli azul mientras le entrega el biberón

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el peli azul mientras le da de comer al niño

\- que si nos casábamos siempre iba a tener un árbol navideño para ti- dice Amu con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- para mi y para Aruto – dice Ikuto señalando al bebe

\- si, para mis 2 bebes – dice Amu con alegría

\- yo también cumplí mi parte me case con la niña que amaba y siempre amare – dice Ikuto dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Amu

.

.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO PASENALA BIEN EN FAMILA ㇳ7ㇴ0ㇳ6ㇳ3


End file.
